motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film directed by Josh Cooley in his feature directorial debut. It is a sequel to Toy Story 3 and the fourth and final installment in the Toy Story series. It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released on June 21, 2019. Plot Nine years earlier, following the events of Toy Story 2, Bo Peep and Woody attempt to rescue RC, Andy's remote controlled car, from a rainstorm. Just as they finish the rescue, Woody watches as Bo is donated to a new owner, and considers going with her, but ultimately decides to remain with Andy. Years later, a teenage Andy donates them to Bonnie, a younger child, before he goes off to college. While the toys are grateful to have a new child, Woody struggles in adapting to an environment where he is not the favorite like he was with Andy, evidenced by Bonnie taking Woody's sheriff badge and putting it on Jessie instead, not even bothering to give him a role during her playtime. In the closet, he encounters other toys Bonnie outgrew or lost interest in who share their experiences and provide him with a sense of comfort. On the day of Bonnie's kindergarten orientation, Woody sees her upset, and, wanting to cheer her up, sneaks into her backpack. After a classmate takes away Bonnie's arts and crafts supplies, Woody covertly recovers the materials and various pieces of garbage from the trash, including a plastic spork. Bonnie uses these to create a bipedal spork with googly eyes she dubs "Forky". Woody witnesses as Forky comes to life in Bonnie's backpack and begins to experience an existential crisis, considering himself to be trash rather than a toy and wishing to return to the garbage. As Forky becomes Bonnie's favorite toy, Woody takes it upon himself to prevent Forky from throwing himself away. When Bonnie's family goes on a road trip, Forky jumps out of the RV window and Woody pursues him. After Woody explains how important he is to Bonnie, Forky decides to accompany Woody and return to her. Near the RV park where Bonnie's family is staying, Woody spots Bo Peep's lamp in an antique store window and goes in, hoping to find her. Inside, he and Forky encounter a talking doll named Gabby Gabby, who desires Woody's voice box to replace her broken one. While Woody is able to escape, Gabby captures Forky and uses him as bait to lure Woody back to the store. At a playground, Woody is rescued from children by Bo and her sheep Billy, Goat and Gruff, who now live as "lost" toys that help others return to their owners or find new ones. Despite her warnings about Gabby, Bo eventually agrees to help Woody save Forky and get back to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody but becomes lost at a fairground and becomes a carnival game prize . He escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny, and they meet up with Woody and Bo. With pocket toy cop Giggle McDimples and stuntman toy Duke Caboom, they unsuccessfully try to rescue Forky from Gabby, her ventriloquist puppet henchmen and the store owner's cat. In the aftermath of the failed rescue, the toys argue over whether to go back, and Woody declares that rescuing Forky is all he has left, and indirectly insults Bo by stating that loyalty is something a lost toy wouldn't understand. Alone, Woody encounters Gabby again, who envies Woody's trove of treasured memories and expresses a wish to have just one. Woody sympathizes with her plight, and willingly trades his voice box for Forky. The toys part ways, but Woody remains long enough to see Gabby rejected by her ideal owner, Harmony, who clearly shows no interest in her. Woody comforts a heartbroken Gabby and invites her to become one of Bonnie's toys. Bo returns with the others to help and reconciles with Woody. They head for the carnival, while Forky fetches Buzz and Bonnie's toys; they interfere with the RV's controls, forcing Bonnie's father to drive back to the carnival. When Gabby sees a crying girl lost in the carnival, she decides instead to become that child's toy, emboldening the child to approach a security guard and be reunited with her parents. At the carousel, Woody and Bo share a bittersweet goodbye, but Woody is hesitant to leave Bo again. After Buzz tells Woody that Bonnie will be fine without him, Woody decides to stay with Bo instead of returning to Bonnie. Woody passes his sheriff badge over to Jessie and bids a heartfelt farewell to his friends. Knowing that this might be the last time they’ll see each other, Woody and Buzz share a final goodbye hug and exchange the last words of dialogue from afar, declaring each other "To Infinity And Beyond.", signaling that no matter how far apart the friends are, their friendship will live forever. Woody and Bo begin a life together with Ducky, Bunny, Giggle, and Duke, dedicated to finding new owners for lost toys. One year later, on her first day of first grade, Bonnie creates a second impromptu toy out of a plastic knife that she has called "Knifey". Knifey suffers from the same existential crisis as Forky once did, and Forky immediately becomes smitten with her. Cast Main article: List of Toy Story characters * Tom Hanks as Woody10 * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear11 * Annie Potts as Bo Peep12 * Tony Hale as Forky1314 * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky15 * Jordan Peele as Bunny1516 * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie17 * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby18 * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom1920 * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples18 * Jay Hernandez as Bonnie's dad8 * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mother8 * Joan Cusack as Jessie21 * Wallace Shawn as Rex22 * John Ratzenberger as Hamm23 * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog24 * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head25a * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head21 * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens24 * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly27 * Kristen Schaal as Trixie28 * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants29 * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup22 * Emily Davis as Billy, Goat, and Gruff8 * John Morris as Andy830 ** Jack McGraw as young Andy830 * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's mother31 * June Squibb as Margaret the Store Owner8 * Carl Weathers as Combat Carl8 * Maliah Bargas-Good as Lost Girl8 * Juliana Hansen as Miss Wendy,8 Bonnie's Kindergarten teacher * Steve Purcell as Benson and The Dummies8 * Lila Sage Bromley as Harmony * Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks32 * Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett32 * Betty White as Bitey White32 * Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros32 * Alan Oppenheimer as Old Timer33 * Patricia Arquette as Harmony's Mother33 * Bill Hader as Axel the Carnie33 * Flea as the Duke Caboom commercial announcer33 * Melissa Villaseñor as Karen Beverly33 * Rickey Henderson as an Oakland Athletics bobblehead figure34 Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Children and family films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:G-rated films Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films